Lesson 597
Even if a Natural Perm Gets Limp and Bent, It'll Eventually Spring Back (Part Two) is the 597th chapter in Gintama. Some of the Gintama cast fight back against the marauding Liberation Army. And a certain group returns. Story Tae enters the empty Yorozuya apartment just to see a desk covered in coins. Otose stands behind her, stating that this scene parallels a temple offertory box. With gods no longer existing in this world, the apartment was the only place to plead to. But she admits that these prayers were going to these "gods of plague" and the offers were going to be collected for the rent anyhow. Tae says the wishers wouldn't mind since everyone's wish is for the Yorozuya's return, before taking out four job requests from Kyuubei, Gengai, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi and placing them on the desk. The two women then take out their own requests and place them with the others. They are then interrupted by an explosion outside as some of the Altana Liberation Army attack the bar downstairs. Meanwhile, Hasegawa, dressed in his old Immigration Bureau uniform, declares that he won't let the army do whatever they want. The Amanto dismiss him as their country has already fallen. Hasegawa refutes this, admitting that even if the country and government crumbled, the samurai still survive and until they (Yorozuya) return, it is up to the rest of them to protect their country and not fall into despair. Hasegawa tells the boy he saved about how easily people can despair and admits how he himself have lived with it. He believes that due to this, he is the perfect person to help the despairing city. To realize that hope can just as easily be gained with despair, like coins scattered on the group. He walks up to the soldiers and demands to see their boss, again reminding the boy to not hide in despair. Unfortunately by the time he finished, Hasegawa was already on the ground and beaten up. The soldiers decide to jail him and the Madao desperately pleads with them while being dragged off in front of the horrified eyes of the child and a few passersby. In an alleyway, someone comments on how noisy the planet always was and wishes to buy some rare creatures since it maybe the last time he'll get some from this planet. He decides to look at the noisy "chimpanzee" the soldiers were dragging and calls out to them. The figure, Prince Hata, recognizes the "chimpanzee", Hasegawa, and they both scream. At the same time, the Army invades the Yagyuu school, grow rowdy at a Yoshiwara restaurant and shoot at some citizens. They are pushed back by the separate groups of students, Hyakka, and ninja lead by Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi respectively. At Otose's bar, the elderly woman demands to know what they were doing and they respond that they were saving the people from the Tendoushuu and demand that Otose give them money and provisions, unless they want to be dubbed Tendoushuu loyalists and have their building destroyed. The leader grows annoyed at how "uncooperative" the people in Kabukichou is and suggests it would be best to destroy it. Tae almost confronts them but Otose stops her, telling the men to take what they want. She reminds Tae that as long as the four women were still here, this place will still be where the Yorozuya will return to. Instead, the soldiers blasts the apartment, the leader admitting disinterest for the building and wished to use the place as an example for trying to cross them. They also decide to take Tae and Tama for use as prostitutes for the men. Tae stares horrified at the ruined apartment and watches a few of the requests float away. Someone suddenly grabs the request and, as the women and the soldiers look on in shock, says that that the requests are accepted. Another figure asks for the specifics but a third person retorts that it didn't matter. As no matter what the job, this trio, the Yorozuya, is on it. Characters * Shimura Tae * Otose * Catherine * Tama * Hiraga Gengai (cameo) * Sarutobi Ayame * Tsukuyo * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Hasegawa Taizou * Yagyuu Binbokusai (cameo) * Toujou Ayumu (cameo) * Prince Hata (cameo) * Jii (cameo) * Sakata Gintoki (cameo) * Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) * Kagura (cameo) Quotes Category:Chapters